1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of detecting a touchpad contact location using microcontroller general purpose input/outputs (GPIOs) connected to sensors that vary in capacitance based upon whether a user touches the sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are incorporating touch-sensitive interfaces in order to improve a user's experience. These touch-sensitive interfaces typically consist of a specialized surface that translates the motion and position of a user's fingers to a relative position on a screen. These touch-sensitive interfaces, however, can be costly based upon their implementation because they often require specialized circuits.